Creator
by Bloodbeast9
Summary: Allison Sekemoto did the unthinkable, she willingly turned. Thanks to her savior and mentor she was able to survive as a creature of darkness. But deep inside that darkness lies a different survival instinct. Bad luck had got caught him by a psycho Vampire and is being tortured. Sensing his pain she sets out to save him, and a cute boy gets in the way. A Kanin/Allison fanfic.
1. Prologue

**A story that is very much different than the original, but yet it belongs to the very same story we all know.**

**+Declaimer: I don't own the story or the characters, but I do own the romantic interest/plot+**

**-Warning: If you don't like the romantic interest, then don't read.-**

_****Note: I don't post quickly so don't expect any new chapters any time soon. -Extra notes also at the bottom.  
**_

* * *

**Prologue  
**

life was hard in the Fringe, we unregistered always had to scavenge the streets. To fill our hungry, starved stomachs. It was the life I knew, and thought it would forever be that way. But I was wrong, life decided to take the most disastrous turn in all my history. I, the daring and most diffidently suicidal of the small gang had ventured out side the towering walls that guarded us from the creatures beyond.

Life was always a struggle for food. Our small group only made up of 4 people ruled a section of the city, well... as much as an unregistered can rule. But the rival gang had been taking most of the scraps from our area, we were running dry. And I Allison Sekemoto wasn't about to die, survival instincts always came first for us all.

Not to long ago I had wondered off beyond the wall to 'scavenge' for food, and hit jack pot. Of course there was plenty to share for our small group, problem was was getting them all there safely. Beyond the wall laid chaos its self, deathly pale deformed creatures that once could be called human now craved human flesh. Much like the undead in rule, they too can only wonder the earth in total darkness.

Vampires ruled the world now, humans used as cattle. It was when I was returning to the City that I myself encountered a vampire, the very creature I had grown up hating. A dark gloomy yet mysterious and handsome vampire that looked no older that his early 30's, a good age he was turned. At the time I only thought of him as the predator, and me the prey. Not once did I think that that very vampire would turn my world upside down and then straight again.

* * *

**_**I know I still have other story to update and finish but this one came across my mind while I was reading the second book and I simply couldn't help myself to it._ **

**{Please comment}**


	2. Chapter 1: Turned

**A story that is very much different than the original, but yet it belongs to the very same story we all know.**

**-Warning: If you don't like the romantic interest, then don't read.-**

___****Note: I don't post quickly so don't expect any new chapters any time soon. There wont be that many changes to the story line besides the Romantic interests so the progress of difference isn't big.-Extra notes also at the bottom.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Turned  
**

I came across a 'Rabid' doe earlier and now I'm crossed with mole men that is out to eat me. Mole men; the citizen of the underground tunnels of the city, the people who turned themselves against there own kind to be cannibal humans. Then he showed up, killing them swiftly I presumed, sense I didn't see the kills myself.

I feared for my life, so hiding was the first thing I could think of but that was a plan doomed to fail. He already knew I was there watching...waiting. I thought that the threat was gone so I had revealed myself to fetch a rare and most useful item the mole men had. A flashlight was a great find, pleased with myself I clicked the switch on only to flash the beam in the face of a frozen figure in the dark. I screeched and reeled back to make distance between him and me. I quickly pointing the light at him, the light made the strange figure of a man glow. Tall and lean, he was wearing nothing but black; a matching set for the surrounding darkness. He didn't flinch, didn't breath, nor did he even blink. His pale skin shining within the light, he had dark black orbs for eyes making my skin crawl with fear. But something else hidden within my gut, poked through the anger and fear. He stepped forward walking out of the darkness a little more, his body moved swiftly. It almost looked like he could move like water, elegant and smooth. I in return tool a step back, I wearily eyed the dead mole men at my feet. "Yes." his voice echoed in the underground tunnel, he was answering the question I was thinking about. Of course the answer was already pretty obvious, it should have crossed my mind before. "What do you want!?" I demanded it the best of my abilities to make myself 'not' sound scared. "Are you planning to kill me too? or turn me to something as disgusting as what you are? Cause I rather die than be one of you!" I raised my voice a bit, it crawled up my skin when it bounced off the walls. I was always on guard and loud sounds were dead give ways to the predators that larked in dark places. I have already enough on my hands to deal with one standing in front of me already. He still didn't move from his one step forward, there was practically no signs of him moving at all. He scanned me with his black eyes and again made eye contact with me. My stomach ached with hunger and fear was starting to make me feel sick, tightening it's horrible grip around my insides. "You fear me human. Yet you still stand before me, do you wish to die?" If it wasn't coming from a vampire, I would love to drown in his chocolate voice. Of course I wanted to run, to save my own skin but I worried that if I turned my back now I was surely going to die. That and I was stubborn, i was feeling proud about my find and then he had to ruin my mood. I felt a new feeling growing and coming out of my mouth, "Of course I don't want to die but it's a bit worthless to try and escape when you're ten times faster than me and that I'm not as stupid as to turn my back to a Vampire." I spat out my angry for what they've done to the people of this city to the cities all around the world, it all fit in one single expression on my face. "Defiance is a stupid trait the humans have in common but you're different from the rest, how interesting. Run little wildcat, I suspect you have claws you're aren't afraid to use and run, speak of the creature of the dark you've met tonight and lived to see the sunlight tomorrow." The vampire took one step back and he vanished into the darkness, I still felt like he could be toying with me so I stayed where I stood, flashing the light all around me to see if I could catch him hiding in a corner. But it turned out he really did leave, he left me to live.

-1-

The next night, my small gang made up of all boys and one girl followed me into the dark underground tunnels. The promise of food was what drew them out with me, but we were pretty much going back with no plan and in the afternoon. I preferred if we had went in the morning and returning in the afternoon but it took some major convincing to get them passed the wall. We had manged to get to the basement of an old rundown abandoned home, which held shelves and shelves of food safely enough. We all had brought a backpack to go back with, but when we arrived all of us were just to hungry to care about picking and leaving. We clawed at the cans on every level as our stomachs rumbled loudly, almost loud enough to worry about the chaos out and above could hear it. We dug our dirty hands into the now peeled open cans in our grip, shoving as much of the contents into our watering mouths. A young boy maybe a year younger than me called Rat reached for one of the top shelves, old age had worn down the wood and collapsed under his weight. The stacked goods came crashing down on all of us, the hard objects crushed us to the point were we all passed out.

I opened my eye quickly, thinking rapidly about the current situation. I didn't know what time it was but it felt like it was way passed sunset, which wasn't a good thing, actually it was very bad. I looked around to see if the others were alright, surprisingly Rat had turn out to be perfectly find. As for the other two, Lucas our somewhat leader had hit his head pretty badly and Stick has glued himself to me with only minor injures thanks to me taking most of the brunt. Lucas looked as scared as I did realizing the status of our current situation. "We can't stay here, we got to go back." Rat broke the silence between us. "Okay guys, fill your bags enough to carry and we're going back. It's to dangerous for us to stay here any longer than we've already have." Lucas commanded us, as we did what we were told. I made sure to put just enough for me to carry but also able to run with in case of immediate running was involved. Rat and Lucas looked like they didn't care if the bag was to heavy, they wanted to bring as much as they could, as for Stick he put as much as his skinny body could bring.

We were all set and ready to go, our bags full of good food as well as our stomachs. Lucas creep-ed up the old stairs to look outside, he gave the sign that the coast was clear and we stealthily followed behind him. Rat covering the back and me before him watching the backs of Lucas and Stick, my heart was racing and I could feel the fear radiating from all of us. We were walking on some seriously dangerous grounds and one mistake could live us all for dead. And that little mistake was the still wondering doe I had ran into when I went out to find the food heaven. She spotted us, and with a snort that was like no other she charged at us. "RUN!" Lucas yelled, looking at us and motioning us forward. Stick scrambled on his feet as bolted as fast as he could, the heavy bag on his back bouncing meanly. I was close on his heels when we heard a scream of a boy we once knew, we stopped in our tracks to see Rat impaled through the chest. A long white skin hand covered in blood poked out of his chest, the rest of the creatures figure came in view revealing a grotesque face with red eyes and teeth that looked like sharks, saliva sliding down it's none existent chin. What might of been its throat vibrated as a growling sound escaped its mouth. The moonlight shinning on every corner of its repulsive body, its high pitch scream brought us to reality. It was making to much noise, and noise brings more trouble. Stick was the first to move, then I followed behind with Lucas at the rear. I keep taking glances behind, always seeing the 'Rabid' chasing and closing in. Next thing I knew more was following bind it, we weren't dealing with only one now but five. The last glance I took behind was when Lucas pushed me down as a 'Rabid' got hold of his back pack. "NO!" I yelled in a scream of fear, quickly back on my feet I ran after the now retreating 'Rabid' that got Lucas. "Drop the bag!" I told him in a rush through the high grass, he nodded with frantic eyes and squirmed out of the straps. Dropping heavily on the ground he ran towards me, I stopped cheering him on. "Come on! Run!" I repeated it over and over believing he was going to make it. But that was just hope, not a guarantee. As it turned out, there was really no hope for any of us. Lucas had ran as fast as he could only to be grabbed at the ankles and dragged back, his screams of agony echoing in the dark sky. My heart dropped now knowing there was no way to save him now. I looked at the bundle of white distorted bodies gathered together as they eat away our leader and friend. Stick called back to me, "Allie?" his eyes were filled with tears and his body trembling with fear and exhaustion. I knew that it now my responsibility to get him home safely, unlike the rest I was responsible for their deaths. Sprinting back to Stick I told him to keep going, he only nodded and keep running.

The 'Rabids' weren't going to stay satisfied for long, and I knew that. There erratic steps were approaching us fast, but all we could do was run faster if we can. We were so close to the entrance to the underground tunnels, if only Stick can get there in time. An idea went through my mind, it was a ridiculously stupid one but I didn't care, Stick need to get to safely and that was my top priority. I stopped running and looked around frantically for a weapon, the only thing I could find was a rusted up metal pipe. I face the direction the 'Rabids' and took a battle stance. I could hear Stick stopping and coming back around. I didn't bother to look back as I told him to stop, "Stop! Don't come back! Keep running Stick!" My throat sore with the strength of my voice. He took a step forward, "STICK!" with all my might I angrily yelled his name getting his butt in gear. He finally picked up running again just when the 'Rabids' showed up, "COME ON! Come and get me!" I taunted, bolting in the other direction. They eyed me with hunger and with out hesitation changed course. My plan worked! I thought but now I was to face a pack of 'Rabids' and some how survive, one reached me right away and swept its long limb at me. I jump to avoid it and took my chance at a counter attack, I took a wide swing with the pipe as if it were a baseball bat. It made contact with its eye and its head snapped on impact. Collapsing to the ground dead with one swing, I inwardly cheered but it was far from over. The other 'Rabids' surrounded me, attacking on all sides. I made another swing to the one closes to me and it swatted the metal weapon out of my hands, the one behind me uppercut my back digging its claws through my skin. I felt blazing heat from my back as a scream reached my ears, I recognized the voice because it was my own. My body fell to the ground in pain, my voice groaning into the crumbling cement. My sight began to blur and all I was seeing was flashes of white lines moving in all direction, the moment the second blow came I became numb. I closed my eyes, it was the end for me. I was a goner, at least I got one of them right? That's a huge flit for a human, right? I manged to save Stick too, right?

-2-

I could here steps approaching me, I wanted to get up and sit up straight but I couldn't feel my body. With a little effort my eyes fluttered open, my vision clouded in red. A man was beside me, bent over to look at me in the eye. I tried speaking, "Wh..." liquid clogged my throat as I tried to speak, I coughed it out and tried again. "Wha..t H..hap..pened?" I looked at him back, I tried to look down to see why my body was so numb be he stopped me. His chocolate voice I remembered spoke smoothly to me, "No. Don't look, You're dying. Attacked by 'Rabids', now I'm giving you a choice. Die here as a human of survive as a monster of darkness. Chose which one, you don't have much time left." I looked at him long and hard into his eyes, turn into a bloodsucking beast of darkness that you hate so much or die here. My instincts came kicking in and my heart beat hard as I realized, I really didn't have much longer to live. I was dying. I opened my mouth knowing I will most defiantly regret it later. "I want to live."

He nodded his head in silence, as he shifted his weight to one side and looked at my body he said, "this is going to hurt a little." He moved his hands under what ever was left of my torn vessel and looked at my neck, I hissed, gagged through the pain. As he looked at my blood covered neck his fangs stretched out more. I closed my eyes ready for the bite, but I couldn't help but take one last look at him. Now that I looked closer I could see his eyes weren't black but a deep brown, so deep it appeared black. His pupils widened and his neck cranked down. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter this time, I felt two small needles touch the side of my neck and with a strong jaw he bite down.

I felt whatever left of my blood in my vain drain out, the pain of being ducked dry was way more terrifying then torn apart by 'Rabids'. But I had asked for this, I wanted to live even if I was to be already dead. My head began to spin and I couldn't see straight, frightened I used all mu strength to move my hand. I violently grabbed the vampire stranger, not wanting him to leave me on the ground for dead. I felt a filling sensation and my body started to relax again. His fangs pulled out sundenly he pressed his wrist to my mouth and I could taste the metallic blood going down my dry throat. He pulled away and he looked me in the eye, my eyes were filled with blurry lines and shaky figures but I looked back at his. "I'll stay by your side until you turn but there is no guarantee that you'll turn to a vampire. I meant to mention this before but there wasn't any time. If you turn into something completely different I'll have no choice but to kill you, understand?" Body was so numb I almost thought I couldn't move or speak, and in all honesty that should be the case but some how I manged to nod. He stood up, still looking me deep through the eyes and said, "Good luck."

-3-

My eyes were closed, all I could see was darkness. Suddenly I saw white skinned creatures running after me, I knew what they were after, they were after me. Chasing me deeper into the black of night, out of no where they disappeared and were replaced with intense hunger. My stomach clenched into an iron grip threatening to kill me any second. I opened my eyes in a hurry, breathing hard through my lungs. Not that they were working, I felt strange to not feel my heart beating in my chest especially when I wake up from a nightmare. I placed my hand on my breast to feel what was wrong and my mind went blank. I had no heart beat, I was dead. My stomach roared in protest again, slamming my body on the floor I hugged my stomach to stop the pain. But it did nothing, a bag was thrown my way and my hands instinctively went for it. My mouth chowed down on it with no remorse until there was nothing left inside. I gasped in horror to see my hand covered in blood, dripping in thick red liquid. I frantically looked at my surroundings, and there he was standing in a corner in silence and perfect stillness. A stared at him for a minute, believing he was only just a statue when he decided to speak and prove me wrong. "Good, I didn't have to kill you," He walked up to the torn bag, picked it up and walked to a trash can dumping the left overs away. My eyes stayed glued to him, watching his every move. He was the one you turned me, I'm now the very creature I despised. Now I have to live as one? braking my stare on him I glance back to my hands and my mouth gaped, yeah I am a creature that no preys on humans. I wrapped my arms around myself in a form of self comfort, it wasn't working. "Remember, you were the one who chose this. I simply gave you the option." He was now siting on a chair in front of the door to this windowless room, his long legs crossed and his rough fingers wrapped at his elbows. "I'm...like you now." I said, not a question but a statement to myself. "Yes" He answered anyway, I looked at him. Confused and scared, I didn't know what to do, was I to hunt humans on a daily basis and not care if I killed them? There was no way I could do that, I still wanted to be human, or at least closer to human than any vampire can get to. The a thought popped in my mind, if I was a vampire now then I got my fangs. Gently I ran the tip of my finger on my canines and there they were sharp and pointy, they were my fangs, my vampire fangs.

* * *

**** So this is the first chapter, I know there isn't much difference in the story line but I'm going for a full story with a whole different love interest. I totally ship them together, honestly I don't care what other people will say about it but it's very much possible and not uncommon. So further said; Don't like. Don't read.  
**

**{Please Comment}**


End file.
